


Thousands of Stars

by FiresFromOurHearts



Series: Small Harry Potter Things [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Parenting, Black Family, Brothers, Child Abuse, F/M, Family, Gen, Grimmauld Place, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Leaving, Physical Abuse, Regrets, Slytherin, Stars, Tags Are Hard, i really don't know what to tag, that's a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/pseuds/FiresFromOurHearts
Summary: A short story covering how Kreacher and Regulus became friends, how Regulus dealt with his home life, what happened when Sirius left, and what happens before Regulus dies.Regulus looks up at the sky. Leo lies overhead. "There are thousands of stars out tonight," he says to himself softly. "I wonder, brother, can you see them too?"





	Thousands of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Auction challenge – dialogue: 'Aren't you too old to be counting stars?'
> 
> Nation Astrology Day – character: Regulus Black II; Sirius Black III; Orion Black; Walburga Black – Headcanon: Kreacher and Regulus became best friends because they had the same hiding places when Walburga got mad
> 
> Insane house challenge – Action: hiding
> 
> Completed for the forum Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) over on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Word count: 3026 (ignoring author's notes)
> 
> Warning: abuse (physical)
> 
> Notes: time changes for each section, although it's fairly easy to figure out what age each character is at the time.

 

Regulus shrinks into the cupboard, shuffling further into the corner next to the boiler and hoping that his mother doesn't bother to look behind the dingy door. He's almost certain she won't. To get to the door, Walburga would actually need to enter the pantry and Regulus knows his mother would never do such a thing, except… Except, when Walburga's made, Regulus never knows what she's going to do. It's why he's here in the first place; it's why he's taken to hiding in the small boiler room instead of his bedroom, which isn't safe. Regulus freezes as the door opens with scarcely a creak, he holds his breath and hopes whatever happens doesn't hurt.

Something much smaller that Regulus' mother enters the room, and halts in shock upon seeing Regulus. Regulus opens his mouth, lips already shaping the creature's name when Kreacher shakes his head fiercely. Regulus bites down on his lip and nods, shifting into the corner so that Kreacher can join him in the back of the cupboard where the shadows are at their darkest.

"Mistress Walburga is upstairs," Kreacher croaks. "She is angry."

Regulus wraps his arms around his legs and pulls his knees up to rest his chin on them. "She's always angry," he confides in the house-elf. "She's just angrier 'cause father's going to return home shortly with Sirius."

Walburga often becomes angry when her husband comes home. He has total control over the Black family – despite the fact Regulus' grandfather is supposedly the actual patriarch of the Black family – and everyone knows it, but Walburga had married for power – power that Orion keeps from her. Still, Walburga's smart and Regulus knows she had convinced Orion to go visit Regulus' grandfather, Arcturus Black III, with Sirius to teach him his future role as patriarch of the Black family.

Regulus shifts, uncomfortable and unused to hiding in a dark hole for ages on end. "Do you think she's gone?" He whispers to Kreacher.

The house-elf frowns, "Kreacher will tell Master Regulus when Mistress Walburga is calm."

Regulus scrunches his face and nods in understanding. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts," he confides in the house-elf, feeling comfortable beside his only ally in the household at the current moment. "Then I won't be seeing mother for months!" He only remembers at the last moment to keep his voice down.

"Kreacher is sure Master Regulus will enjoy Hogwarts, but Master Regulus has a few years left until he leaves."

Regulus huffs, "I'm going to go when I'm older,  _obviously._  I just need to grow a few years first. I bet I'll be smarter than everyone else in my year."

"Master Regulus is the son of Master Orion and secondary heir for the position of patriarch for the Black family," Kreacher points out, and Regulus beams, glad that someone has full confidence in him – even if they are a house-elf.

Regulus goes to respond when he hears something crash nearby – a vase, most likely. Regulus would bet a whole galleon that it's the new vase his mother bought three days ago and had to be imported from China. She had been bragging about it two days ago at the Goyle's dinner party. Regulus bites his lip and thinks about all the stars in the sky. He knows that there's meant to be millions and millions. He starts reciting what he knows to himself in his head.

_The lion constellation is known as Leo and lies in the northern sky. The brightest star is Regulus – Alpha Leonis – and is known as the heart of…_

* * *

"How many stars do you think are in the sky?" Sirius asks his little brother as the pair peer up at the brightly lit night sky.

"Millions," Regulus responds with the confidence of someone who has read hundreds of books on the topic. "We can't see all of them because the sky changes at night."

"I  _know_  that Reggie," Sirus says with a roll of his eyes. "Everyone knows that."

"Don't call me Reggie," Regulus responds. "My name is Regulus."

"Older brother rights," Sirius smirks. "One right is that I get to call  _my_  little brother whatever I want."

Regulus frowns, lips turning downwards. "I haven't read about those," he says a few seconds later. He glances sideways at Sirius, "Are you sure you aren't just making this up?"

Sirius lays a hand above his heart, "Why, I would never! How dare you accuse me of something like that? I am a… a… a good citizen!"

Regulus laughs, soft and light, and Sirius feels his face soften at the sound. "No you're not," he says, "You're a bad citizen!"

"Don't lie, Reggie," Sirius replies, "You know the truth." Regulus falls quiet and doesn't respond, "Reggie?" Sirius questions quietly.

"Can you take me with you next time you go somewhere with father?" Regulus asks softly, almost as if he's afraid that speaking louder will cause him grievous harm – and, Sirius knows, it just might if their mother hears.

"I can't… I can't decide that," Sirius mumbles, heart stuttering because Regulus sounds so sad, but Sirius has no power – and in a household where power means everything, it means he has nothing.

"Okay," Regulus says as he gets up. "I'm going to bed."

Sirius looks up at the stars. There must be thousands of them. "I'll come in soon," he promises. Regulus doesn't respond as he crawls downwards to slip in through the upstairs window. Sirius sighs as he stares up at the sky. It's beautiful in a way that goes beyond words. "Only a few more years," he whispers to himself. "A few more years and then I'm out of here." He feels bad because Regulus has to stay even longer, but soon enough they'll both be at Hogwarts and out of the house. Besides, Regulus will understand that Sirius has to look out for himself. They both know you should look out for yourself first and foremost, to do otherwise will lead to your own death.

* * *

"Hi, Kreacher," Regulus whispers as he crawls into Kreacher's cupboard. It's become a convenient hiding place for both of them. Walburga never comes near, and she most certainly never looks for either of them there.

"Good evening, Master Regulus," Kreacher says, and Regulus smiles at the house-elf. Ever since he first hid in the cupboard, three years ago at the age of four, he's returned to the hiding hole whenever Walburga gets angry or mad. Numerous times it has kept him from harm, but sometimes he isn't quick enough.

Regulus will be eternally grateful that he made friends with Kreacher, even if it is due to hiding together. It means that he no longer has to try to bandage his injuries by himself and that Kreacher will always help. Sirius would help, Regulus knows, but his older brother is often off with their father – apparently learning things about being the future leader of the Black family.

Regulus loves his brother, he really does, but he can't help but wish that Sirius is with him – or that Sirius would take Regulus with him! It isn't fair that Orion only takes Sirius. Regulus is the secondary heir after all. If something happens to Sirius – not that it ever will, because Regulus won't allow anything to happen to his brother – then Regulus will be left.

There are only a few years left until Regulus goes to Hogwarts, though. Things will be better then, Regulus just knows it. At Hogwarts, Regulus will have friends and he'll be safe in Slytherin with its comfy beds and great armchairs. He'll get to spend hours in the library and he can fly whenever he likes! He won't have to listen out for his mother or be ready to go into hiding if any shouting starts. Better yet, he can see Sirius every day, whenever he wants. The only bad thing about Hogwarts is that Kreacher can't come with him, which means that Kreacher will be stuck in a house with mother alone, because father will surely leave during those months, no longer required to be stuck in the house.

Regulus bites his lip, "Kreacher, what are you going to do when I go to Hogwarts?" He whispers. Kreacher doesn't respond, sending Regulus a confused glance. "I mean when mother is on the warpath? Will you stay safe?"

Kreacher's face seemed to soften. "Master Regulus is very kind," Kreacher responds. "Kreacher will hide well, yes, and Mistress Walburga will not find Kreacher."

"Good," Regulus responds fiercely, because whilst Sirius is his brother he isn't really a friend – Kreacher is the only friend Regulus has ever really had, and Regulus treasures their friendship. He doesn't want anything to change, even if he knows that one day it must.

* * *

"You counting stars, Reggie?" Sirius calls out, poking his head out the window. His younger brother rests on the roof. Sirius assumes that the younger Black is watching the sky, as they both tend to do – especially when they're upset and don't want to be stuck in the house.

"No one can count the stars, Sirius," comes the aggravated response. Sirius smiles as he hoists himself out the window. He's very good at getting an aggravated response out of Regulus. Naturally, it's because those that are more stuck-up are very easy to annoy because they always fall for the same tricks.

Sirius lays down on the roof next to his brother. "So, what you up here thinking about?"

"Nothing," Regulus says in a petulant manner.

"Aww, come on Reggie, don't give me that!"

"Fine," Regulus spits out, suddenly frustrated beyond words, "I'm upset because you're going to Hogwarts!"

Sirius smiles, "Is my little brother going to miss me?"

"I'm not that little," Regulus hisses back, but after a beat, his voice loses its anger. "Yes," he mumbles, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Sirius says. "I'll send you lots of owls though. One every week! It'll be like I'm right here. Father might even take you with him now that I'm out of the house."

"Maybe," Regulus murmurs back. The silence lays between them, thick and heavy. Finally, Regulus sighs, "You need to describe Hogwarts to me – tell me about the library, the common rooms,  _everything_."

Sirius laughs, "Of course, Reggie! I'll tell you everything so it will be like you're there with me. I'll tell you about all of my adventures."

"You better not get into trouble," Regulus says solemnly. "Mother will get mad."

"Who cares that she gets mad? She won't be able to do anything to me! I'll be free, Reggie, finally free," Sirius says, eyes wide with excitement.

"I guess so," Regulus mumbles. "You better get to bed then, you've got your first day tomorrow," he says louder.

"Probably a smart idea," Sirius responds. "I suppose one of us has to have them." He watches as Regulus rolls his eyes, "You going to come in?"

"I might stay out a little bit longer. I think Leo is going to come up soon," Regulus explains.

Sirius frowns. "Alright then. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't," Regulus replies with a wave of his hand. As Sirius heads back inside, Regulus can't help but wonder at Sirius' carefree nature. Sirius is excited to be free of their mother, which makes sense, but the older boy seems to have forgotten that Regulus will still be stuck at home with her.

* * *

"Your stupid, idiotic brother!" His mother rages, shouting the words at him. Regulus shrinks in on himself. He didn't know what set her off this time. He hadn't even heard from Sirius – he's only been gone for two days. Surely he couldn't have gotten in so much trouble already that Walburga had been contacted. "He's in Gryffindor!  _Gryffindor!_ " Regulus swallows nervously, finally understanding her wrath. Why hadn't Sirius told him? Regulus could've hidden. "Your stupid, idiotic brother will get what's coming for him," she snarls out. Regulus knows his mother means it. She'll probably kill Sirius, kill her own son.

"He's your son!" Regulus shouts before he's even aware of what he's saying. Silence falls.

Regulus trembles, left in disbelief at the fact he shouted at his mother. He did it in defense of Sirius, Sirius who hadn't even told him.

"What did you say?" His mother growls, voice dropping down an octave.

Regulus can't back down now. He could submit, but that won't change the fact he said it. He can't lie to her – it'll only make things worse. "I- I said, he- he's your son," Regulus says softly, gaze dropping down to the ground, voice wavering in fear. Walburga storms forward and slaps Regulus hard across the face. He falls to the ground.

"No son of mine belongs in Gryffindor!" She shouts, raising her wand at him. "I'll teach you. You should know better to say such things. You are a Black! The heir of the family! Cru–"

Regulus throws his hands up, knowing nothing will stop the curse, but desperately hoping that it will. However, before Walburga can finish the spell, Kreacher stands in front of Regulus. "You cannot hurt Master Regulus!" The house-elf shouts, clicking his fingers. Walburga is thrown backwards, wand flying up into the air.

Regulus scrambles up and grabs the wand, pointing it at his mother. He's read about this spell. He knows what he has to do. He knows how to do it. He cannot let Kreacher be killed for protecting him. "Obliviate!"

His mother gains a look of confusion. "What were you saying Regulus?" She asks politely, a stark contrast to her angry actions earlier.

"Sirius apologies for getting put into Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat wouldn't listen to him. He promises to gain a following in Gryffindor for us," Regulus says, making sure to avoid staring directly into his mother's eyes since such an action would be taken as Regulus trying to hold power over Walburga.

"Oh," his mother responds. "Why are you holding my wand?"

"You dropped it upon hearing the news," Regulus says, gifting the wand to his mother. "I picked it up for you."

"You're a good child," Walburga responds before turning away. "I'll be in my study now. Don't bother me."

Regulus waits until Walburga has gone and he's heard the door slam shut. He whirls around and hugs Kreacher. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he repeats over and over.

"Master Regulus is welcome," Kreacher responds. "Kreacher is grateful for the help." Regulus smiles thinly.

 _Between Kreacher and he_ , he thinks to himself,  _they should be able to get through the school year_.

* * *

"Aren't you too old to be counting the stars?" Regulus asks. He faces Sirius, wand in a deceitfully loose grip and pointedly raised an eyebrow.

Sirius whirls around, wand held in a tight white-knuckled grip, backpack thrown over his shoulder. "I'm going," he snarls. "You can't stop me," he adds, pointing his wand at Regulus.

The pair stand beneath a brightly lit sky. The stars overhead case light down on the pair. The street is empty, but neither of them fears it. What they fear lies in the house behind Regulus.

"You might like it – you might like submitting to someone else. You might like grovelling like an animal. But I don't. I don't agree with any of this. I'm leaving," Sirius says. He pauses, and his face softens – deliberately, Regulus knows, because everyone in their family knows how to act. "You could come with me, Reggie."

"No," Regulus says spitefully. "I couldn't." And he really couldn't. Regulus wasn't like Sirius. For starters, he was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. Moreover, he couldn't leave Kreacher or his parents alone. He wasn't a deserter, a betrayer, a blood-traitor. He's done his best to cover for Sirius, but he hasn't always succeeded. Sirius has never known, has never bothered to ask.

 _Just like how Sirius had never asked how their mother had reacted when she had learnt Sirius was in Gryffindor,_  Regulus thinks angrily and spitefully to himself.

"The Potters will take you in," Sirius says. "They're going to do it for me. We'll be safe, together. Just like we always wanted."

"I don't want that," Regulus replies, tossing out a scornful laugh. "I never wanted that," he says harshly, squashing the hope left in Sirius' heart. "Get out of here,  _blood-traitor_."

"You're going to die on the wrong side and it'll be for nothing," Sirius says. His wand now faces Regulus. "You can't know where I'm going."

Regulus sighs, tired. "You can try," he says, "but everyone knows I've always been the better dueler."

"Obliviate!" Sirius shouts.

"Protego," Regulus commands, watching as Sirius' spell bounces off his shield.

"Confundus!"

"Protego," Regulus says again, strengthening the shield. "You'll have to do better than that," he taunts. "Stupefy."

"Protego. Expelliarmus!"

Regulus dodges the spell, stepping sideways and swinging out of the way. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Sirius ducks, the spell flying overhead and slamming into a streetlight behind him.

"Incendio!" Regulus says cooly, a plan forming in his head – the only one that will get him out of this with his memory intact and unscathed.

"Aqua Eructo," Sirius calls loudly.

"Obliviate," Regulus whispers under his breath. He wipes the encounter from Sirius' mind and puts a disillusionment charm over himself. He watches as Sirius marches away, head held high. He angrily wipes tears from his eyes. He doesn't care.  _He doesn't!_

* * *

Kreacher stands beside Regulus. The cave opening is nearby, but Regulus thinks it can wait. He has little time, yes, but he has time to waste. "Are you sure about this Master Regulus?" Kreacher asks, concerned.

Regulus smiles at his oldest and only friend. "Yes," he says simply. "You know what to do, correct?"

"Kreacher has his orders," comes the response, and Regulus nods to himself. He knows that the likely outcome of this is – he knows the likelihood of his death. He knows what will come if his betrayal is found out.

Regulus looks up at the sky. Leo lies overhead. "There are thousands of stars out tonight," he says to himself softly. "I wonder, brother, can you see them too?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself some feels. Some very strong feelings about Regulus and Sirius. Also, Regulus being awesome and looking out for his brother, but in the end failing him where it matters. Yes, neither of them are the best. Regulus is painted in a good light because so much of this occurs from his perspective, thus we see him viewing himself as a good person an awful lot. However, you also see a lot - more subtly though - the impacts of being brought up as a Black and in the Black household.
> 
> I would like to hear people's thoughts on this.
> 
> Also, I am aware that it's highly doubtful that Regulus would be able to use such a powerful spell at the age of ten (or nine?). However, I personally headcanon that most pure-blood families teach their children before they go off to school, and growing up in such a household that also contains a library, Regulus would've read about the spell. You've got to remember that Regulus was very emotional at the time and panicking, he probably put all his energy into that.


End file.
